D-Win-It
to Jimbob Waves}} is a rogue CEDA Mercenary, genetically enhanced through Operation:Deathburn. Background was a Scottish child, raised in America by Foster-Parents after his parents were killed. At a young age, he began combat and survival training for many years, eventually joining CEDA at 27, he worked as an Agent, using his strength and cunning to complete many tasks, until Operation:DEATHBURN, where he was Genetically Modified for increased abilities. During the SomaHara outbreak, was betrayed by CEDA and sealed in Stasis Appearance has a Dark Roughish Beard and Medium Length Black hair. He wears a coat with a hood over it, which covers most of his face, and wears dark trousers. He wears dark boots and wears fingerless gloves over his hands. Underneath he has various scars. Weaponry carries Blackened Angel, Vengeance Eternal and Dark Fury at all times. Due to this combination of weaponry, he is generally un-matched in terms of combat. Obtaining is located halfway through the main storyline. A distress signal is sent from an abandoned facility and the team can choose to investigate. Upon entering, they have to revive D-Win-It from his stasis chamber and escape from the area. While reviving him, CEDA invades the facility, and the team is almost overrun, until D-Win-It revives and ahnilates the entire force. If however, the team leave D-Win-It, he will be fought as a boss during the Finale. Boss Strategy As a boss, D-Win-It is INCREDIBLY powerful, his attacks can inflict damage strong enough to K.O the entire team in one shot. To counter this, send 3 members of your team to distract him, and then send the other 3 around back to damage him. He can avoid all frontal attacks, so shooting him in the back is the only choice. His basics attacks are punches and kicks, but these can only be countered by Six-Dog, which still costs him some health. If a punch connects, it will cause an explosion and send the team-mate back a bit. If a kick connects, a large shock wave will surround the kick radius, dealing high damage. His "top kick" kicks up the terrain for added damage. If all his attacks connect, he will finish by pounding the ground and sending out a shockwave which does MASSIVE DAMGE! Halfway through the fight, he begins using his Shippu (Hurricane) attack, in which he slams the ground and unleashes a huge wave of energy around him, healing him and damaging anyone close-by. To counter this, use explosives to stammer him when he jumps into the air, and then melee attack him. Near-Death, D-Win-It begins using his ultimate attack. When he does this, he will disappear, and then reappear and fire-uppercut a team member. While they are airborne, several spirits will attack the team-mate and then D-Win-It will slam them to the ground, and drive his sword into the team-mates chest, killing them. To counter this, you MUST, direct all fire towards the team-mate in trouble, as it requires a LOT of firepower to Finale Strategy IF however, the team keeps him, he will prove invaluable to the team, and can fill in any tasks, except for the gas-disable after HADES, stating "Hell, i took a lot of courses, but this crap wasn't in the guide". Completeing his loyalty will allow him to complete this however, However, D-Win-It has 3 "Strikes" everytime a task goes awry he will lose a strike, and eventually will die. If you set him as a distraction during the HADES boss fight, he will not be hit, unless he has lost all 3 strikes, in which case he is slammed into a wall, breaking his spine and killing him. His last words are always "It was... inevitabl, anyway." Allies * Six Dog * J-Dead * Harry Conrad Tactics likes all kind of fighting. When it comes to ranged fighting, D-Win-It is incredibly accurate, and up close is shotgun tears through enemies like butter. For melee kills, D-Win-It prefers to display his raw strength, punching directly through hostiles and removing spines with ease. Trivia * is named after the developer, 'D'avid D'winet't * While being quite silent, occasionally says a small phrase in Italian. * 's Initials are an anagram of Deal With It (DWI) * Occasionaly DWI takes his hood down, when he does this, you can see that he has a large scar across his face, along with severel small scars and a burn mark across his neck. * D-Win-It was the last thing the late Werewolfhell programmed. Due to this, D-Win-It has a Wolf-Cross emblem stitched into his left sleeve. * D-Win-It is shown to be incredibly powerful, being able to break the leg of a Smackdown with a single kick, and only flinching at the punch of a tank. Because of this, he tends to last longer in the HADES fight.